Départ
by djino04
Summary: "Dois je partir et être aimé ou rester et aimer ?"


**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient

**Note de l'auteur :** Premier OS d'Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis

**DEPART**

Encore une de ces maudites fêtes où toute la famille est réunie et oui nous sommes tous réunis dans "la noble et très ancienne maison des Black". S'ils savaient comme je déteste être ici. Ma vraie maison est Poudlard et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Mon oncle est en train de faire un discours sur le prochain mariage de Narcissa et Lucius. Un Malefoy, elle ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, dire que je ne la détestais pas trop maintenant je la hais. Comment peut elle se marier avec ce type ?

Je sens un regard sur moi et je vois mon petit frère qui m'observe. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime, qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire et que tout va bien se passer pour nous deux et pourtant je sais à quel point c'est faux. Mes parents me haissent et ne vont surement pas tarder à me rejeter et j'attends ce moment avec impatience mais une seule chose fait que je ne suis pas encore parti et c'est toi petit frère. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner avec ses monstres, je sais que tu n'es pas comme moi et qu'une fois que je serai parti tu passera sûrement de l'autre coté, du mauvais coté. Je suis la dernière barrière entre toi et ce monde. Mais je faiblis, les parents veulent que je casse, que je leur demande pardon à genoux. Mais je ne le ferai jamais car je suis trop fier pour cela et je ne serai jamais d'accord avec leurs principes.

Toi petit frère, tu étais de mon coté, tu étais comme moi jusqu'à au moment où j'ai dû partir à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé et j'ose à peine imaginer mais quand je suis revenu tu avais énormement changé. Tu parlais comme eux, de la dominance des sangs-purs, que Voldemort était quelqu'un qu'il fallait suivre. Mon petit frère, je ne te reconnaissais plus et tu ne m'adressais à peine la parole. Je t'ai perdu et j'espérais te retrouver le jour où tu rentrerais à Poudlard mais tu es allé à Serpentard et Bellatrix t'as pris immédiatement sous son aile et nous sommes devenus presque ennemis nous qui étions si proches. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ce temps me manque. Quand on jouait ensembles, ou quand tu venais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit la nuit car tu avais peur. Je te rassurais toujours en te prenant dans mes bras.

Mais ce soir a tout changé, tu ris avec eux, tu m'ignores. J'ai essayé pendant 3 ans de te ramener de mon coté mais c'était peine perdu et ce soir je vais m'en aller. Je veux partir de cette maison que je déteste, je veux quitter ces personnes que je haïs car une chose est sure, je ne suis plus du tout à ma place ici.

Je pensais qu'en ce soir de Noël je te retrouverais petit frère mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu fais comme le reste de la famille, j'ai l'impression d'être un fantome, d'être un inconnu dans ma propre maison avec ma propre famille. Eux je m'en fiche, mais toi petit frère tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fais du mal en faisant cela. Je t'aime plus que tout et même si j'appelle James "mon frère", il n'a jamais pris ta place dans mon coeur et personne ne la prendra jamais quoique tu fasse, quoique je dise. Je t'aime juste et même si toi ne m'aimes pas, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Ce soir je vais partir et rejoindre une autre famille, personne ne le sait mais je doute que quelqu'un m'empêche de partir. Père ne le fera pas, mère m'aidera sûrement pour aller plus vite, oncle Alphard ne fera rien de peur de se mettre toute la famille à dos, Bellatrix sera très heureuse et me cassera juste du sucre sur le dos, Narcissa ne bougera pas le moindre petit doigt, Andromeda essaiera peut être de me retenir, le reste de la famille ne s'apercevra sûrement pas de mon absence. Et toi petit frère que vas-tu faire ? Rien je suppose mais j'espère au plus profond de moi que tu vas tout faire pour me retenir. C'est sur toi que repose mon avenir et tu ne le sais même pas. Quand minuit aura sonné, j'irai dans ma chambre et si tu viens me voir comme au bon vieux temps, je resterai et si tu ne viens pas avant 1h je partirai en cachette.

Minuit arrive et comme je l'avais dit, je monte dans ma chambre et j'attends ton arrivée avec impatience. Une personne frappe à ma porte et j'espère au plus profond de mon cœur que c'est toi qui est venu. Non, c'est oncle Alphard :

"Tout va bien ? Tu es parti assez vite"

"Oui tout va pour le mieux, je suis juste fatigué"

Je sais que l'homme en face de moi n'est pas dupe mais il me laisse tranquille. A minuit trente quelqu'un d'autre frappe à ma porte. C'est Andromeda qui rentre et s'assoit sur mon lit à côté de moi, elle a toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et cette nuit ce n'est pas différent :

"Qu'est ce que tu prépares Sirius ?"

"Rien "

"Dis le moi, je finirai de toute façon par le deviner"

Et je sais qu'elle a raison :

"Je pense que je vais quitter la maison cette nuit"

Dis-je tout doucement

Elle s'écrit

"Quoi mais tu es complètement fou, et Régulus tu y as pensé ?"

"Oui j'y ai pensé et il a déjà basculé de l'autre coté, je ne peux plus faire grand chose pour lui et il ne me parle même plus."

"Sirius, tant que tu seras là, tes parents ne pourront pas complètement l'affecter. A toi de lui montrer le bon coté"

"J'essaie depuis que j'ai 5 ans, je le fais mais il ne m'écoute plus. J'ai perdu le peu d'influence que j'avais sur lui quand je suis parti à Poudlard et je suis fatigué de m'opposer à mes parents pour moi et pour lui. Je n'en peux juste plus, j'étouffe ici et si je reste ici je vais finir par mourir soit par mes parents, soit par moi. Je veux simplement quitter cette maison, quitter cette famille. Je veux pouvoir profiter du peu de temps de mon adolescence qui me reste et pas seulement à Poudlard mais aussi dans une famille qui m'aime. Je n'ai jamais entendu un adulte me dire « je t'aime ». Les seuls personnes qui l'ont fait sont toi, les maraudeurs et Regulus."

"Une raison de plus pour ne pas l'abandonner."

"Cela fait 5 ans qu'il ne me l'a pas dit."

"Dis lui tu verras ce qu'il dira."

"Quand je lui dis, il regarde autour comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'ait entendu puis il part comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'en peux plus d'être ignoré par mon petit frère et je vais partir cette nuit s'il ne vient pas me parler avant 1h."

"C'est dans à peine 20 minutes."

"Je le sais bien mais il le faut"

"D'accord je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir mais réfléchis bien avant."

"J'y ai réfléchi pendant plus de 6 mois, je pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision."

"Et où vas tu aller ?"

"Je vais te le dire mais promets moi d'abord de n'en parler à personne."

"Promis."

"Je vais passer le reste des vacances chez les Potter avec James et après je ne sais pas du tout."

"Ses parents sont au courant ?"

"Oui bien sûr."

J'entends du bruit dans l'escalier et du coup Andromeda part se coucher.

Il est minuit 50, je me doute que tu ne viendras pas me dire au revoir et j'emballe rapidement mes affaires, j'entends le clocher d'une église qui sonne 1h. Voila c'est fini je vais quitter la maison maintenant. Je prends mon sac sur le dos et je m'approche doucement de ma porte mais j'entends du bruit et je me retourne. Je te vois petit frère me regardant avec des yeux stupéfaits. Tu chuchotes :

"Où vas tu ?"

"Je pars pour toujours loin de cette maison ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il faut que je parte c'est tout."

Mais en moi-même j'hésitais et j'espérais que tu me retiennes mais voilà Bellatrix et arriver. Elle a crié en appelant les grands. Notre mère arrive :

"Où comptes tu aller comme cela ?"

Je te regarde dans les yeux et je remarque qu'ils pleurent, j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

"Je m'en vais."

Je me retourne vers la porte et je l'ouvre. J'entends notre mère crier :

"Si tu franchis cette porte, ne reviens jamais."

J'allais la franchir sans aucun regret, sans aucun doute quand je t'entends me dire :

"Je t'aime grand frère."

Je sens mon cœur se gonfler, je me retourne vers toi et tu me sautes dans les bras. Je te dis à l'oreille :

"Je t'aime aussi Reg, petit frère."

On reste l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes mais j'ai l'impression que cela dure des heures. Tout le monde nous regarde abasourdi . Tu approches ta bouche de mon oreille et tu murmures de manière à ce que seul toi et moi puissions entendre :

"Pars Siry, si tu restes ils te feront trop de mal et je ne le veux pas. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt mais j'avais peur que si je le faisais les parents te fassent encore plus de mal qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Je t'aime plus que tout et sache que je serai toujours de ton coté quoiqu'il arrive et j'espère que tu peux me pardonner."

"Je te pardonne petit frère et je suis désolé de t'abandonner aujourd'hui et de l'avoir fait dans le passé."

"Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'aime grand frère."

"Je t'aime aussi petit frère."

Nous nous séparons, nous nous sourions et je franchis cette porte.

Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que c'était la dernière fois que nous nous parlions.

4


End file.
